Intento de Lemon
by Shalaralala LP
Summary: Como lo dice el título es un intento de lemon ya que es la primera vez a que yo escribo algo como esto. Obviamente NanoFate, please. Espero que les fuste, sino pues... meh, la verdad este tipo de escritos no son mi fuerte XD


_Holalala, ¿Por qué no he actualizado Contrato? Bueno, varias personas me han pedido lemon o hard NanoFate, sinceramente lo he pensado mucho ya que no estoy muy familiarizada con ello, (soy una criatura inocente xD) y pues no sabía ni cómo empezarlo, tras analizarlo ya desde unos días atrás, decidí aceptar el reto he intentarlo, desde ahora les digo que no está muy largo ya que sólo es un intento, ah y también que hay dos versiones de este escrito, uno será publicado aquí y el otro será subido a Tumblr porque una personita me dijo que lo publicara aquí, y yo soy muy complaciente, pero otra persona también quiere tener algo mío en su tumblr, recién hecho y que desde que lo creo hace unos días no tiene nada pero bueeeh xD Esta es la versión "ligera" por así decirlo, ya que en el otro todo está mucho más explicito lol (tuve derrames nasales mientras escribía) bueno, no les hago más larga la cosa._

 _No tengan muy altas expectativas, no quiero defraudar a nadie xD_

* * *

 _ **Intento de Lemon :v XD** _

Hay una gran diferencia entre tener sexo y hacer el amor, en la primera, simplemente es deseo carnal, pasional, mientras que en la segunda, involucras todas y cada una de tus emociones y tus sentimientos, muchos no ven la diferencia, pero la hay. No soy una experta en el tema, no he tenido ni una, mucho menos la otra, pero eso es lo que creo.

* * *

Mis labios besaban apasionadamente los suyos, disfrutaba de su sabor, el cual era un esquicito manjar para mis papilas gustativas, la temperatura de nuestros cuerpos comenzó a elevarse, el calor se hizo presente en la habitación, a pesar de tener encendido el clima, sentí como la sangre que corría por mi cuerpo se volvía cada vez más caliente, pronto, el solo besarnos no fue suficiente para saciar las ganas que tenía de ella, de sentirla, quería todo de ella. Nuestras lenguas danzaban la una con la otra, en una contante guerra por ver quien lograba conseguir el dominio, ella acariciaba la parte trasera de mi cabeza, en un desesperado intento por recuperar el aire que nos venía haciendo falta desde hace ya varios minutos atrás, nos vimos obligadas a separarnos. Coloqué mi frente sobre la de ella, su mirada tenía un brillo sin igual, en sus pupilas reflejaba todo el amor, el deseo, y la pasión que sentíamos mutuamente. Volvía a besarla, para luego ir bajando lentamente hasta su cuello desnudo, dándole besos, y lamiendo con mi lengua, me detuve, hice un pequeño chupetón, cuidando de que no fuera visible para las demás personas. Las yemas de mis dedos comenzaron a recorrer cada centímetro de su cuerpo, su aliento estaba agitándose más y más con cada caricia que le daba, a pesar de tener todavía la blusa puesta, pude notar que sus pezones estaban ligeramente endurecidos, me puse un poco nerviosa, no sabía que hacer con exactitud, deje que mis instintos fueran quien me guiara, metí mis manos por debajo de su blusa, y se despacio, se la quité, dejando al descubierto sus perfectos y simétricos senos, acerqué mi boca a su pecho izquierdo, mientras que con mi mano masajeaba el derecho, empecé a lamerlo y morderlo con suavidad, alcé mi rostro para ver el de mi amada, estaba completamente ruborizada, de un rojo tan intenso, pero que se veía hermoso en ella. Se estaba mordiendo el labio inferior, en un esfuerzo sobre humano para contener sus gemidos. Volví a subir hasta su boca, unimos nuestros labios, de nuevo, su lengua entró en contacto con la mía, bajé mis manos hasta su cintura, ella rodeó mi cuello. Cuando nuestros labios se separaron, con mi respiración por demás acelerada y mi voz pesada y entrecortada, la miré directamente a los ojos. "Me encantas, ¿lo sabes, verdad?" fue lo que le dije, una hermosa y perversa sonrisa se formó en sus labios en cuanto me escuchó decir eso. Con delicadeza la recuesto sobre la cama, me puse sobre ella, todavía tenía puesta su falta y la rompa interior de la parte inferior de su cuerpo, pero la parte de arriba estaba completamente expuesta, haciendo que mi vista se deleitara de la manera más placentera que jamás pude imaginar, tener sus senos al descubierto, observarlos, hizo que mis pensamientos se nublaran, sus pezones, ahora completamente endurecidos aclaman por mi boca, los acaricié con dulzura, comencé a morderlos y succionarlos suavemente, primero uno y luego seguí con el otro, podía sentir y escuchar perfectamente el palpitar de sus latidos acelerados, está demasiado excitada, lo sé, lo sabe... Mis manos comienzan a bajar, deseosas e impacientes de sentirla más, con mis dedos acaricio sus muslos, me deshice de su falda, está muy mojada, puedo notarlo debido a que su ropa interior de encaje está más que húmeda, le quito lo único que me impide ver esa parte de ella, con mis dedos índice y medio empecé a dar masajes circulares en su intimidad, su cuerpo comenzó a arquearse, sus manos se aferraban y pellizcaban con fuerza las sabanas de la cama, sus jadeos se intensificaron, sus gemidos resonaban por toda la habitación, los cuales causaban que me estremeciera, sé que lo estaba disfrutando y a mí me complacía gratamente hacerla sentir bien, lograr causar ese efecto en la persona que amas, es una experiencia inolvidable, y demasiado hermosa. Me acerqué a su cara, haciendo que me mirara mis ojos llenos de deseo, deseo por ella, deseo por hacerla feliz, deseo por llevarla hasta su máximo éxtasis. "Déjate llevar, quiero escuchar aún más tus gemidos... quiero escuchar los dulces sonidos que emite tu boca, quiero ver como te corres para mí" dije en un ligero susurro. Mis palabras hicieron que su sonrojo aumentara, complacida con su reacción volví mi cara hacia su intimidad, recorrí con mi lengua esa parte sagrada de su cuerpo, la forma en que curveaba su cuerpo, como movía su cintura hacia mí muy rápidamente. Sentí arañazos y rasguños en mi espalda, pero no sentí el dolor, sabía que me ardería más tarde, pero poco me importaba. "¡F-F-Fa-Fate-chan!" pronunció mi nombre entre intensos jadeos y gemidos, justo en ese momento se vino, alcanzando su orgasmo, se abrazó a mí. "Te amo." me dijo, agotada, yo sonreí. Aparté los mechones cobrizos de su cabello que cubrían su rostro. "Te amo, Nanoha", la abracé.

* * *

 _¡Oh mai gah! ¡¿Yo realmente he escrito eso?! Jhajhajha No me lo creo, en serio que no me lo creo. ._._

 _¿Y bien? ¿Qué les pareció? Espero que con esto las personas que me lo estaban pidiendo hayan saciado al menos un poco sus ganas de lemon NanoFate. Vaya, fue intenso para mí escribirlo._

 _Lo siguiente que voy a escribir será la actualización de Contrato wiiii._

 _Jhajha Espero que les haya gustado, sino... Meh, XD_


End file.
